ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet Academy (Earth)
The Earth Starfleet Academy is the main campus of Starfleet Academy located in San Francisco, Earth. ( ) The Academy existed as early as the 2140s. It was originally used as a training ground for United Earth Starfleet personnel. Ensign Patricia F. O'Malley graduated the Academy in 2149. ( ) In 2161, the Academy was incorporated into the Federation as the training grounds for the Federation Starfleet. ( ) The grounds of Starfleet Academy are across the Golden Gate Bridge from the central hub of Starfleet itself, Starfleet Headquarters. ( ) The Academy facilities in San Francisco featured parade grounds where drills took place. A large elm tree with a circular bench was located close to those grounds. Both Simon Tarses and Jean-Luc Picard liked to sit at this place, watch and study. ( ) Cadets at the Academy were allowed at least limited permission to go off campus. For example, both Benjamin Sisko and Nog regularly traveled from San Francisco to New Orleans for dinner at Joseph Sisko's restaurant early in their first year at the Academy. ( ; ) Many Federation Starfleet officers, including Nog, Benjamin Sisko, Wesley Crusher, and James T. Kirk, went to the Earth campus. Boothby was the groundskeeper throughout most of the 24th century. ( ; ; ; ) Notable Alumni This is a partial list of those who attended Starfleet Academy at point or another, For a list of graduates, see Starfleet Academy alumni. Prime Reality * Joshua Albert * Lyndsay Ballard * Marta Batanides * Daniel Byrd * Chakotay * Pavel Chekov * Wesley Crusher * A.F. * Marla Finn * Finnegan * Foster * Jean Hajar * Mitena Haro * Calvin Hudson * Sito Jaxa * Harry Kim * James T. Kirk * Nicholas Locarno * Laporin * James Mooney MacAllister * Patricia F. O'Malley * Adam Martoni * R.M. Merrick * Nog * Jean-Luc Picard * Walter Pierce * Peter Preston * Nikolai Rozhenko * Saavik * Bruno Salvatore * Montgomery Scott * Riley Aldrin Shepard * Benjamin Sisko * Solok * Spock * Hikaru Sulu * B'Elanna Torres * Nyota Uhura * Worf * Anaanda Ziff * Cortan Zweller Alternate Reality * Pavel Chekov * Fugeman * Gaila (Orion) * Hannity * Hawkins * Hendorff * James T. Kirk * Leonard McCoy * Neville * Christopher Pike * Montgomery Scott * Spock * Hikaru Sulu * Nyota Uhura Background The 24th century Academy grounds were filmed at the Tillman Water Reclamation Plant in Van Nuys, California (the Starfleet Headquarters scenes were also filmed here). Matte painting by Illusion Arts were added for the larger buildings. It is unknown if all Starfleet officers graduated there, but Captain Archer did mention Starfleet Training in while Commander Tucker mentioned "STC" in . As there were never any earlier or later mentions to Starfleet Academy in Star Trek: Enterprise, the diploma would appear to be a mistake on the part of the art department, especially since it was the intention of the producers that Starfleet Academy did not exist until the founding of the Federation. de:Akademie der Sternenflotte (Erde) Category:Earth schools Category:Starfleet